To Be a Puff
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: When Lorcan Scamander is sorted into Hufflepuff, no one knows what to think, not even him. Expected to be a great Gryffindor like his brother, or at least a intellectual Ravenclaw like his parents, Lorcan is struggling to see how to be a Hufflepuff. Will Professor Sprout be able to teach him what it is to be a Puff? ONE-SHOT


**So I have never written anything for either of these characters before. I've never even touched on them. So I'm so sorry if this isn't how you pictured them, but I was so stuck of how to write them. Hopefully it's ok though! This fic is for the Platonic Relationships Competition. If any of you want to enter, PM me and I'll tell you where to find it. I hope you like it!**

Hufflepuff. He was a Hufflepuff. That's all he could think when he got sorted into Hufflepuff- he was expected to be a Gryffindor, like his brother Lysander who go sorted into the house full of bravery the year before, or a Ravenclaw, like his Mum and Dad who had inhabited Hogwarts 20 years previously.

The shame his family will feel, when he sends home a letter. He glances over at his brother- yep, shame was plastered on his face, because Merlin forbid that a mighty, bold Gryffindor like my brother have a mere Puff for a brother. He supposed it could be worse- he could have been a Slytherin!

Lorcan had to stop himself from smirking- he could only imagine the sheer horror on Lysander's face if he had been sorted into Slytherin. He half wished that he could ask the hat to sort him there, just for the sake of seeing his brothers face.

When the hat yelled out his new house, he thought he might died. No applause could stop him from hearing the gasps from the Gryffindor table. Nothing could stop him fro hearing the look of sheer horror, or disappointment plastered on their faces. Nothing could stop him noticing that they were the only house not clapping (well, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were only clapping mildly, a look of disinterest was painted on their faces- who can blame them? When you get to 'S' on a register 150 names long, you kind of expect it), but Hufflepuff was clapping for both houses, maybe more. His obviously shocked and horrified expression grew into a wide smile- He belonged with the Puff's. They actually wanted him.

Just like the Gryffindor's wanted Lysander and Teddy and now James and Roxanne and Dominique and Fred. Just like the Ravenclaws wanted Victoire (The only non-Gryffindor Weasley in something like 6 generations). And it wasn't till Professor Sprout held me back from my first Herbology class (her and Neville share them, meaning sometimes we have one of the greatest legends of the Wizarding War teaching us!), that I really realised what it is to be a Puff.

_"Mr Scamander, could you stay behind please?" Professor Sprout called out, among the sound of scrapping chairs, complaining students and books being forced into already full bags. He looked around at his newest friend, Eliza Thomas, who shot him a look that could only be described as a 'Merlin help you' kind of look. _

_He waited till the entire class of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws had filed out of the Greenhouse, Eliza being the last and smirking all the way- he was shocked she wasn't a Slytherin or Gryffindor with an attitude like that- before he made his way to the front of the Greenhouse, where Professor Sprout was bustling away, attempting to cram all the trowels into a old, dirty, worn bag. _

_The closer he got to her, the sweater his palms got and the faster his heart beat- he can't have done that badly, right? I mean, he tried really hard and managed to pot what-ever kind of fowl plant that they had to plant (he can't actually remember what they were planting- to be quite honest, he wasn't really listening. Maybe that's what this is about!), but he tried, so that must count for something... right? The more and more he thought about it, the more he began to panic. _

_"Lorcan, I heard from a little birdy..." Oh Merlin, please stop, "That you were quite shocked to be a Hufflepuff. Am I right?" She questioned, her mud brown eyes fixed on his amazing blue ones. He wasn't quite sure what to say- if he tells her the truth and says yes, will he get detention? Or maybe they will transfer him!_

_"Yeah, I suppose." He says, tearing his eyes away from Professor Sprouts, choosing to look down at his new shoes, that were now plastered in mud._

_"Well, I can see why! Your brother... Lysander I think he's called, causes all sorts of troubles with his Gryffindor friends and your parents were some of the greatest Ravenclaws this schools ever seen!" She said, smiling. Was this supposed to help? Coz it's not... if anything, it's making him feel worse, "But, you should be proud your a Puff." _

_"Proud!" He scoffs before he can stop himself. Immediately he regrets it. _

_"Yes proud." She says, a wide smile still painted on her face, "You were sorted into our house for a reason. Gryffindor's are bold and head-strong, and natural born leaders. Slytherins a sneaky and cunning, and everyone always overlooks their creativity- every prank they've ever pulled has been extra-ordinarily creative! Ravenclaws are intellectual and peaceful, loving nothing more than a good old book to satisfy their thirst for knowledge. Hufflepuff... well, they're a bit of each. They're bold enough, so that when the time comes they will stand by their friends and loved-ones. They're creative, so when they pull a prank, it always gets blamed on a different house, usually the Gryffindor's. They're peaceful, enough that they don't get too involved with this while violent Quidditch malarkey!" She says, staring down at me. She must have seen a change in my expression, because she went on to continue, "Do you see now? That's what it means to be a Puff. We're not just exceedingly loyal, but incredibly creative, a little-too peaceful and just the right amount of bold. So you're not letting anyone down by being a Puff- your just not as bold, or creative, or peaceful and intelligent as they are. But if you ask me, you're the perfect Puff."_

And to this day, he still remember the grin he wore as he strode out of the Greenhouse, proud to be a Puff. It was the same grin he wore when he became the greatest Headboy Hogwarts has ever seen.

(Or so Professor Sprout says)

**So I hope you guys liked this! It was actually really fun to write! Please favourite and follow as it would mean the world! And review some ideas on other one-shots or multi-chapter fics I could start. **

**(And for those of you who ship Teddy/Dominique, go check out my multi-chapter fic on them called Pictures!)**


End file.
